Currently, hardware and software exists for monitoring and controlling crossing signals and traffic routes. As vehicles approach crossings, crossing equipment can be activated to control the right of way. For example, as a train approaches a crossing with a highway, the crossing equipment is activated to stop vehicle traffic on the highway until after the train passes the crossing. Typically, the crossing equipment remains activated until the train passes the crossing or until it is confirmed that the train has stopped moving on the track. If it is detected that the train has stopped moving, a clearing timer is activated, and once the timer expires, the crossing equipment is deactivated.
However, it may be problematic to control a crossing when a track switch is present near the crossing, whereby a train is able to diverge from a first path to a second path. When the train diverges from the first path, the system may have a delay in determining whether the train has diverged to the second path or has stopped moving on the first path. Further, once the crossing signal equipment has determined that the train has exited the first path, a timer may be initiated, similar to situations wherein the train has stopped. When the timer expires, then the crossing equipment may be deactivated. The delay introduced by the divergence detection and the setting of the timer may result in an unsatisfactorily long crossing signal, causing user frustration with the system and inefficient right of way control.